wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Arsalor
Virgil Arsalor was an Afriel Strain soldier until he returned to the field of battle in a fashion the old Imperium of Man would call the resurrection of a Living Saint. However, he refused this title and declared his allegiance to the New Imperium for unknown reasons. He now serves the New Imperium as the Lord Commander of the elite forces known as the Void Formations and a close ally and advisor to the Current High Consul, Alistair Crackham. He also played a major role in making the surviving Blood Angels and their many successors switch sides from the Imperial Remnant to the New Imperium. History Virgil was born as a mixed up clone of different Imperial heroes sometime in prior to 990.M41. He was part of a new side project of the Afriel Strain super soldiers. In this project he had the soul of another human transferred into him to try and eliminate the bad luck that all Afriel Strains had. while the experiment actually proved successful it still needed testing and so Virgil was sent to fight the Chaos Insurrection on the planet of Hovark II in Segmentum Ultima. He behaved just like a normal soldier with the genetics of a hero and showed quite a bit of promise that he might have been the first Afriel Strain overcome the bad luck. Things, however, took a turn for the worse when the forward camp that Virgil was stationed at came under heavy artillery bombardment. The bombardment kept going for more than six relentless hours and the camp was completely wiped out from the surface of the planet. The remains of Virgil's body was never recovered and the leaders overseeing the project he was part of declared it a failure and eventually the whole experiment was shut down. Many years later, in the 48th Millennium, when forces of Abaddon the Despoiler launched an invasion against Tyrasa III, one of the fringe worlds of the newly founded New Imperium, he resurfaced. With complete and utter defeat looming closer to the New Imperial forces, despair took control. The forces were in complete disarray and when the New Imperial command on the planet lost hope as they saw the forces of chaos descending towards them, a blinding light in the sky appeared, mimicking the brightness of a nuclear explosion. This blinding light touched an enraged daemon charging towards him and immediately banished it back to the warp, while the daemon screamed in foul pain. When the light died out Virgil Arsalor was standing in its place. Clad in silver and golden armor covering his entire body with four great wings emanated from his back. In his hands rested a huge double edged greatsword. Without a word he dived at the chaos' ranks, cutting down enemies with each swing of his large sword. Seeing the damned flee to regroup, he turned towards the New Imperial forces, and saw that some were praying while others looked to him with awe. He shouted with an inhumanly loud voice that carried his words across the battlefield and managed to rally the scattered defenders. He inspired them to fight back, so it was not surprising that when Virgil took command of the defenders they gained a huge boost to their morale. Eventually they were able to hold off the forces of Chaos long enough for reinforcements to arrive and push the Chaos armies off world. Virgil, however, wasn't done with just saving one planet and quickly boarded the first vessel that could take him to the next. Appearance Virgil Arsalor has long white hair which he has either loose or tied in a ponytail that reaches down his back. His eyes are described as two blinding lights, staring with either a serious look or burning hatred towards his enemies. His face is square shaped with sharp cheekbones. On his back spurts four huge and majestic white wings that allows him to cross large distances nearly in an instant. He's only seen in his armor and stands ever vigilant. Since no one saw him without his armor, there are many rumors surrounding his actual body. Personality ... Wargear Void Dawn The Void Dawn is the name given to the huge two-handed greatsword that also is a force weapon for Virgil to channel his psychic powers through. Having a length of 2.5 meters and seemingly made of light it is extremely sharp. From this sword he can also unleash slashes of pure psychic fire that burns away at his enemies, especially daemons of the Warp. Celestial Armour ... Helmet of Heavenfall ... Psychic abilities While Virgil doesn't have many psychic abilities those he does are incredibly powerful. This greatly reduces his versatility but makes him very good at protecting mankind. Category:Ruina Imperii Category:New Imperium